Double Wish
by Sora'Fujoshi
Summary: —Nos conocemos demasiado bien como para que trates de ocultarme algo. No se le dan bien los resúmenes. Este fic es RenMasa. ¿Habrá lemon? Sí, pero más tarde.
1. Prólogo: Todos los días se aprende algo

**;;Buenas, este es el primer escrito que hago sobre RenMasa, una de mis OTPs. No creo que sea muy largo, pero aquí dejo el prólogo, que, digamos que es un flashback de la infancia de los dos.**

* * *

_Sentados en lo más alto de una colina, los dos pequeños compartían una hermosa puesta de sol. Por alguna desconocida razón para ellos —probablemente negocios—, sus familias se habían reunido, dejando que los dos niños fuesen a jugar juntos. Hacía unos minutos que se habían parado a descansar puesto que llevaban más de media hora corriendo y haciendo travesuras infantiles. Era muy divertido pasar el tiempo el uno con el otro, sin preocupaciones. Yacían tumbados sobre la hierba, cuando uno de ellos, Ren, elevó la parte superior de su cuerpo para quedarse observando al contrario._

_—**¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?** —preguntó el de cabellos anaranjados, acercándose un poco más al rostro ajeno._

_—**¿Ahí, dónde...?** _

_—**En la cara, bajo tu ojo derecho. ¿Qué es?**_

_—**¿Acaso eres tonto...?** —Masato, incrédulo, rodó la mirada con desinterés—.** Es un lunar.**_

_—**¿Un lunar?**_

_—**Sí, todo el mundo tiene lunares.**_

_—**¿De verdad?**_

_—**O-oi, Jinguji, deja de tomarme el pelo** —pidió, ligeramente molesto por sus comentarios absurdos acerca del asunto._

_—**¡Anda ya! ¡Te he dicho montones de veces que me llames Ren!** —exclamó—. **¿Y eso de los lunares...?** _

_—**Jinguji está bien** —dijo—. **Y lo de los lunares no tiene misterio alguno; salen en cualquier parte del cuerpo, como este que tienes aquí, en el brazo.**_

_Dispuesto a sujetarle del brazo para enseñárselo, el peliazul terminó cogiendo la mano ajena, cosa que hizo que las mejillas de ambos muchachos se sonrojaran al instante._

_—**¡Lo siento! ¡N-no ha sido mi intención!** —se disculpó Masato, azorado. A decir verdad, coger de la mano a alguien no era nada del otro mundo, pero él siempre había sido muy conservador en ese aspecto y siempre lo sería._

_—**Es igual...** —murmuró Ren—.** ¿Qué decías? No veo ninguno** —afirmó, mirándose con nerviosismo el brazo del que habían hablado previamente._

_—**Aquí, es muy pequeñito, pero se nota** —señaló el peliazul, cuidándose de no rozar por casualidad su mano de nuevo._

_—**¡El de tu rostro se nota mucho más!** —rió._

_—**No es algo por lo que burlarse, idiota** —replicó, no habiéndoselo tomado demasiado bien._

_—**No me estaba burlando** —explicó el rubio—.** ¡Es muy lindo!** —inconscientemente, esbozó una sonrisa amplia y gentil, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera._

_—**Cállate...** —murmuró Masato, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo—.** Ese tipo de cosas son desagradables.**_

_—**Entonces, ¿tienes más lunares?** —preguntó con entusiasmo Ren, restándole importancia a sus anteriores palabras._

_Un repentino silencio se manifestó entre ellos. El peliazul no contestó a la pregunta._

_—**¿Uh? ¿Tienes?** —insistió._

_—**Bueno, sí, claro que tengo** —cedió finalmente Masato. Sabía que no podía mantenerse con la boca cerrada con alguien tan insistente como Jinguji al lado._

_—**¿En serio? ¿Dónde?** _

_—**¡Idiota! ¿Qué más te da?** —se sonrojó. Realmente no quería responder a la pregunta._

_—**Vamos, enséñamelo~** —pidió el rubio, intentando hacer pucheros para convencerlo._

_—**¡Ni en sueños!** —exclamó el peliazul, claramente molesto._

_—**¿Pero por qué no?**_

_—**¡Porque es un secreto!**_

_—**Está bien...** —Ren exhaló un suspiro lastimero con el único fin de llamar su atención y conseguir que respondiese a la pregunta, mas sólo consiguió que su amigo también suspirase, así que decidió no rendirse—. **No, en serio, ¿dónde?**_

_—**No es de tu incumbencia** —se levantó con toda la prisa del mundo y empezó a caminar._

_—**¡Eres un estirado!**_

* * *

**;;Hasta ahí el prólogo, no es gran cosa, pero sirve como referencia para lo que viene después. Iré actualizando c:**


	2. Capítulo 1

**;;Me van a disculpar si parece algo cliché de momento y si cada capítulo me sale algo corto; narrar en primera persona y a la vez en presente se me hace un poco complicado en ocasiones. Este primer capítulo es narrado por Masato.**

* * *

A los ídolos no se les permite mantener una relación amorosa con nadie. Conozco esa regla perfectamente; es lo ideal el permanecer sereno si quieres llevar a cabo tu trabajo de manera profesional. La pregunta es, ¿cómo va a controlar una persona las emociones que se desatan incesantemente en su interior? Es prácticamente imposible. Otra cosa es que envuelvan su rostro en una máscara capaz de inhibir cualquier atisbo de sentimiento que esté propicio a asomar; a punto de dejarse ver, amenazando con exhibirse ante aquello prohibido a lo que está sometido. Tal y como hago yo, supongo. Mantengo una faceta indiferente, escondiendo los regocijos que en ocasiones se forman en mi vientre, o la tristeza que se crea como reacción ante cosas capaces de herirme a mí y a muchos otros. Limito mis propias acciones, cuido hasta el más mínimo detalle para no ser descubierto. Permanezco inalterable porque mis estudios y mi futuro así lo requieren.

Oigo el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, y cierta persona se cuela en mi campo de vista. Siempre rodeado por ese desagradable aire de grandeza. Dejo escapar un suspiro y aparto la mirada para volver a sumirme en mis pensamientos.

Jinguji Ren, mi compañero de cuarto y también amigo de la infancia, es todo lo opuesto a mí. Es una persona bastante despreocupada en esos aspectos, o, al menos, la impresión que deja al verlo es la de un chico al que no le importa el hecho de ser visto o no con una mujer. Puesto que nunca lo he visto besándose con alguien —cosa que no tampoco espero hacer—, no tengo derecho a juzgar hasta qué punto es tranquilo al respecto. Sin embargo, he sido testigo muchísimas veces de sus descarados flirteos con chicas al azar, por no mencionar su trato hacia Nanami. Cosa que me molesta y confunde al mismo tiempo... pese a que no sé cuál es el motivo exacto de ello. Lo peor de todo es que ellas se dejan seducir y caen rendidas a sus pies a la mínima sonrisa artificial que les dedica el susodicho.

En fin, como he dicho antes, no me incumben ni me interesan ese tipo de asuntos. Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños, y después de todos estos años juntos me he acostumbrado a su presencia y he aprendido a ignorarle cuando lo creo necesario.

Con todo y con eso, nuestra relación es bastante simple. No nos llevamos mal, pero tampoco somos amigos del alma. Lo que sí puedo afirmar con seguridad es que ambos nos entendemos, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Quiero decir, que, después de tanto, es normal que se desarrolle una confianza entre nosotros, y de ella nace la facilidad que nos permite comprendernos sin necesidad de palabras. Es decir, si no se encuentra bien, es sencillo para mí darme cuenta de ello y viceversa.

—**¿...rikawa? ¡Hijirikawa! ¿Me estás escuchando?**

—**¿Eh?** —estaba tan absorto que había olvidado que está aquí conmigo—. **¿Qué quieres?**

En lo que yo no estaba prestándole atención, se había acercado mucho a mí, con lo que ahora sólo nos separan varios centímetros. Es bastante incómodo. Él suspira para volver la vista hacia mí; una mirada guasona que mantiene fija en mi rostro.

—**¿Qué?** —pregunto nuevamente al no haber escuchado respuesta. Él deja escapar una suave risa, típico.

—**Ah, nada, lo siento. Sólo iba a informarte de que saldré un rato con una lady~.**

Ya estamos otra vez.

—**¿Y? No es de mi incumbencia con quién salgas o dejes de salir** —contesto tajante. Esa manía suya de venir a fardar de sus ligues es de lo más irritante, y apuesto a que solamente lo hace por diversión.

—**Pero, ¿por qué te enfadas?**

—**No me enfado** —declaro con tranquilidad. Si bien es cierto que me altera los nervios, evidentemente no voy a darle el placer de verme afectado por sus bromas sin sentido.

—**Ah, como sea.**

Ren suspira vagamente y después de acicalarse frente al espejo se encamina hacia la salida del cuarto.

—**Nos vemos luego** —me dice, despidiéndose con la mano pese a que ni siquiera está mirándome.

No le respondo. Me levanto del asiento y me pongo el jersey. Es verdad que tengo un poco de hambre porque no he probado bocado en todo el día, pero he oído que los suministros de pan de melón se han terminado. Es una pena que no haya tiendas por aquí cerca, aunque tampoco me gustaría salir y encontrarme a Jinguji con alguna chica.

Chasqueo la lengua con indiferencia y pretendo olvidarme del hambre por un rato. A parte de comer, me gustaría relajarme haciendo algo que me gusta, y qué mejor pasatiempo que tocar un poco el piano. Me sonrío a mí mismo y, después de salir de la habitación con las partituras necesarias, voy hacia la sala prometida.

* * *

Este es un lugar en el que, nada más entrar, mi cuerpo tiene opción a liberarse de cualquier tipo de tensión a la que esté sometido. Además de que es una clase bastante alejada y por ende sin ruido que pueda resultar molesto, las ventanas dejan ver un paisaje de lo más apacible. Hoy, por ejemplo, el sol brilla con bastante intensidad, y aunque haya más de una nube a su lado, la vista no deja de ser hermosa. Claro que todo esto no es comparable a la sensación que corre por tu cuerpo cuando te sumerges más en la música que tocas aquí.

Un cosquilleo me indica que es hora de empezar. Tomo asiento frente al piano y coloco las hojas que estoy a punto de interpretar. Las miro un poco por encima y cierro los ojos; me sé esa melodía de memoria. Eventualmente mis dedos comienzan a moverse prácticamente solos, y crean ese sonido tan grato de escuchar para mis oídos.

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando el sonido de la puerta me interrumpe. No me gustaría ser observado fijamente mientras estoy haciendo algo que me me vuelve tan loco, así que me detengo de inmediato y levanto la mirada para ver cómo la figura de Tsukimiya Ringo asoma por la entrada.

—**¿Ma-kun? ¡Siento interrumpirte!** —exclama, pese a que no es gran cosa. Sus ojos se agrandan y me mira como si tuviera la palabra "Perdón" tatuada en la frente.

—**No hay problema.**

—**¿Estás solo?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Y eso? ¡Es bastante extraño!** —dice, sentándose a mi lado. En ocasiones es un poco incómodo que se acerque tanto... pero es un superior, después de todo.

—**Para nada. Jinguji ha salido y yo estoy aquí.**

—**¿Qué?** —pregunta con sorpresa, alargando la última sílaba—. **Hablando de él, lo he visto antes, saliendo del recinto escolar. La verdad es que no tenía buena cara. ¿Os habéis peleado?** —vuelve a cuestionar, lleno de interés.

—**¿Iba solo?**

—**Sí, ¿por qué?** —pestañea varias veces seguidas, lanzándome una mirada maliciosa—. **¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?**

Retrocedo, aclarándome la garganta para proceder a contestar:

—**Por nada, curiosidad** —miento. No es que esté interesado en él, pero si la memoria no me falla, dijo que iba a salir con una chica—. **Tengo que irme.**

Me levanto inmediatamente para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Lo más probable es que si me quedo ahí, las insistentes preguntas de Ringo terminen por destapar alguna estupidez.

—**¿Eh? ¡Pero, Ma-kun!** —le escucho decir, mas lo ignoro. Supongo que entenderá que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo, acercándome a cada una de las ventanas por las que paso por si de casualidad veo a Jinguji. Me resulto bastante patético a mí mismo haciendo algo como esto, pero por alguna razón no puedo evitarlo.

Después de dar la vuelta a la esquina me encuentro con el grupo. Están todos a excepción de mi compañero de cuarto, obviamente.

—**¡Masa!** —exclama Ittoki al verme—. **¿Qué haces aquí solo?**

—**¿Habéis visto a Jinguji?** —pregunto, desviando un poco la mirada.

—**Hmm...** —el pelirrojo se frota la mejilla—. **Creo que ha salido a comprar un regalo.**

—**¿Eh?**

—**¡Sí! ¡Vino a pedirnos sugerencias para un regalo y después se fue!** —exclama Shinomiya mientras hace montones de gestos diferentes—. **¿Qué esconderá~?**

—**¿Ese mujeriego? Comprará una rosa por cada chica con la que esté, seguro** —gruñe Kurusu, cruzándose de brazos.

Ruedo la mirada hacia Ichinose, que parece la persona más espabilada entre todos ellos, que no hacen más que hablar a la vez.

—**Sí, es cierto. Salió hará unos minutos en busca de algo, aunque no sabemos el qué** —explica el peliazul.

—**Gracias, nos vemos más tarde.**

—**Masa, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Quédate un poco con nosotros!**

—**Tengo cosas que hacer.**

* * *

Después de recoger las partituras que antes he dejado en la sala del piano, vuelvo a mi habitación.


End file.
